Patch Games / Mark Twain
Patch Games / Mark Twain is the tenth episode of The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show. Cast * Chris Parnell as Mr. Peabody * Max Charles as Sherman * David P. Smith as Mrs. Hughes / Orchoptitron * Joshua Rush as Wheels * Grace Kaufman as Boogaz * Mark Moseley as (unknown) * Mike Bell as Additional voices * Jeff Bennett as Mark Twain Plot Sherman's scout troop, the Laser Robot Tigers, earn their merit badges on the show. Mark Twain's gift of gab wins back his prized typewriter. Synopsis The show begins with Sherman's scout troop, the Laser Robot Tigers, coming in on stage. After they greet each other with their troop salute, Sherman and Peabody introduce the members: Wheels, a boy in a wheelchair, Mason, who communicates through emojis on his phone, and Boogaz, a girl who got her nickname because her nose is always full of snot. They tell Sherman that tonight's their last night to earn their patches, and Sherman can't join them because of the show. Peabody decides to dedicate tonight's show with helping them earn their patches. He tells Sweet Tune to bring back a list of specific historical figures while getting tonight's time travel adventure verified by Mrs. Hughes, who happens to also be a Laser Robot Tiger trooper herself. She awards the troop with their notary patches and the adventure begins. Sherman and Peabody travel back to 1860 on the Mississippi River and board the passenger boat, the Sweet Lady Sassafras to meet the famous writer, Mark Twain. Mark tells the other passengers a story about how his typewriter was stolen by dragons, but none of the passengers believe him because he actually lost his typewriter in a Go Fish wager. Mark tries to get Peabody and Sherman to believe him, but Peabody informs him that dragons don't exist. They go into the boat's casino and Sherman goes to play Go Fish and win back the typewriter, but he loses the shirt off his back, and even worse, the WABAC. They go to talk to the dealer, Dr. Blackjack Boudreaux who had won all sorts of items, including Mark's typewriter. He has his goon send them off the ship via a golf swing, landing them in the river. Returning to the set, Peabody welcomes Agamemnon as a play-by-play spectator to help the troop with their patches. However, Sherman seems to be nervous for some reason, but he hides it. Agamemnon welcomes three features: Sacagawea, Leonardo di Vinci, and Knick Knock the Caveman. Each figure will guide the scouts through different patches after the break. After the break, Peabody and Agamemnon commentate on the Patch Games, as they are calling them. The first patch is the fire safety patch, guided by Knick Knock. Knick Knock chooses Boogaz to go first, and she uses the string method by using her snot as a strong to rub the sticks together to light the fire. She then puts the fire out with a booger. Sherman is next, and he starts rubbing his stake to a tune provided by Orchoptitron and lights the fire. Next is Wheelz, who uses the plow method with his legs while moving his wheelchair back and forth. Finally, Mason inputs a satellite code and has a satellite fire a laser from space which makes a bigger fire than the others. Knick Knock puts it out easily and rewards the scouts with their patches. Agamemnon tosses Peabody back into his story seat so he can continue the adventure. Peabody, Sherman and Mark are now sailing down the river trying to catch up with the boat to get their stuff back. Mark decides to tell them some stories about the river that he made up, but they are suddenly attacked by a group of bayou savages, which Peabody has nicknamed "Marshmellies". While they're being cooked in a pot of gumbo, Peabody gets everyone into celebrating Mardi Gras and leading them on a festive march. He explains that they're going after Boudreaux, and the lady savage tells them that he took her prosthetic leg from her in a game and gives them a bottle of voodoo tonic to put in his drink. They manage to get back to the boat and dress up as snake oil salesmen by passing snake oil off as brain juice to Boudreaux's goon and asking to see him. They ask Boudreaux about the knickknacks he won off the other players. Sherman tells Mark to put the tonic into his drink, but Mark already drank it and says it doesn't work, only having a second head jutting out of his neck as a contrary. Boudreaux shows them the typewriter and chastises Mark for losing so easily, causing Mark to blow his cover, as well as Peabody and Sherman's. Back at the Patch Games, Peabody and Agamemnon look back on some highlights that the scouts performed. Sacagawea led them on their animal tracking patch by capturing a moose, and Leonardo di Vinci led them on their engineering patches by building a robot (that vowed to destroy humanity but failed due to needing to be plugged in). Now, that only leaves one patch left: the high diving patch. Sherman, however, starts feeling a leg cramp. Agamemnon says they need to "lose the leg" and cues the commercials. During the break, Peabody states that he found nothing wrong with Sherman's leg and asks if there's anything going on while Sherman denies it. Benjamin Franklin (who was apparently the first Laser Robot Tiger) arrives and shows them the course that they will dive through to earn their patches and demonstrates. They go down the slide, through the giant glasses prop, spring off into the air over sharks and a furnace, grab a kite to float to a slide, launch up and dive through a set of rings. Sherman still pretends to act like his leg is in poor condition while Peabody begins the adventure's conclusion. Peabody requests a rematch with Boudreaux, but he won't since he already beat them. Instead, they'll have a riverboat race. If they win, he'll return all the stuff he won. If he wins, he gets Peabody (mainly to replace his sarcastic talking cat). Since they don't have a boat of their own, Boudreaux lends them his spare one, which happens to be in rather poor condition. The race begins and Boudreaux takes an impressive lead while the trio needs to catch up. Sherman provides his hamster skills to the wheel and gives them a massive boost. They go so fast, they go off the river and pass Boudreaux. Boudreaux fires cannonballs at their steam pipes and stops them from going forward. Mark decides to admit defeat and tell them a story. When Sherman comments taht Mark is full of hot air, Peabody gets an idea and puts the steam pipe into Mark's mouth and tells him to keep telling the story. This gives them enough power and speed to catch up with Boudreaux. With one final push, they cross the finish line and win back everything Boudreaux won and return them to their rightful owners. During the conclusion, Wheels, Mason and Boogaz had all performed the dive and succeeded, earning their patches. Peabody purposefully acts all clumsy and drops the patches toward Sherman, who grabs them with his feet, revealing his cramp to have been fake. He explains that he was scared of performing the dive. Peabody tells him that it's okay to be scared and you just have to face your fear in order to conquer it. Believing his dog dad's advice, Sherman climbs up and, still scared, prepares to dive. While he descends, he ends up getting hit by going through each obstacle in a painful matter. Unfortunately, he misses the rings at the end and dives down, losing his swim trunks. He isn't bothered by the latter detail since he performed the dive. But since he missed the rings, he doesn't earn his patch. But he's still happy to have dove. Agamemnon, impressed with Sherman's courage, rewards him with his own medal as everyone cheers him on for facing his fear and getting over it. While Bill is cleaning up the set, the robot the scouts built (no longer needing to be plugged in) starts chasing him in an attempt to destroy him. Notes * This is Wheels, Boogaz and Mason's first appearance on the show. Category:The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes